


Towards The End

by contactthevoid



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Diego Hargreeves, Bisexual Eudora Patch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/contactthevoid/pseuds/contactthevoid
Summary: Towards the end of their relationship; in which they're both mutually coming to the conclusion they need to break up. One of the better days, they're just hanging out and they both decide to admit they're thinking they might both be bisexual.





	Towards The End

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos if you feel like it, comments of any sort are welcome (Just be nice obviously). This is of course "not canon".

Diego had fallen asleep on Patch's porch yet again; hoping to get in an apology for the last fight.  
She had never shown up, or at least come out of the house to scold him.  
He woke up with an arm draped over his eyes and a bit stiff from how he was laying.  
Sitting up, stretching as best he could to consider the situation.

The door opened up; with her emerging dressed for work. Looking beautiful as she always did.   
He watched as she quickly moved around him not addressing his presence.   
No reason to blame her; it wasn't quite the sight you wanted to witness in the morning. 

"Wait- Eudora." 

She paused turning around, "What Diego." 

"I'm sorry about yesterday." 

"You need to work on not crashing on my porch." 

"Look I know, you're also early to work. So maybe we can get some coffee?" 

He wasn't expecting an agreement; just trying to gauge how mad she might still be.  
Not that he ever was all that great at emotions. Part of why things weren't stable.   
Get lost if that's what she really wanted. 

But she had come out of the house through the front door. Much earlier than would be usual for her work as a detective.  
Surely that already meant they were on decent ground. Not raging mad after the fight and him getting the silent treatment.   
Of course also pushed his luck when they ended up arguing over breaking up. So was fair enough either way. 

"Fine, I need to talk to you about something anyways."


End file.
